Pro-bending Circuit
by korrasamishipper
Summary: Prompts for the Pro-bending Circuit competition hosted by alyssialui I'll add pairings as they come up ch1: Korrasami, ch2: Bopal, ch3 Battle vs Vaatu, ch4: minor Korrasami, ch5 Makorra (genderbend)
1. Round 1

_**I posted the prompt at the end of this ch so there wouldn't be spoilers. Hope you guys enjoy this one!**_

The sun shone through the halfway open curtains, the dust particles floating in the light. Birds chirped, and a light breeze floated in through the window. Asami felt the warmth of the sunrays on her skin as she lay in bed. It was a Monday morning and she was due at work hours ago, but the lack of energy and motivation overpowered everything else. She still had tears to shed after nearly six months of loneliness. It hasn't been that long at all, but these past few months felt like an eternity. She didn't sleep this night, or the one before, and although she was exhausted physically, mentally, and very much so emotionally, she couldn't keep her bloodshot, splotchy eyes closed.

Her cellphone lit up again and a shuttering noise of phone on wood filled the room. She would get it, but that meant reaching over to the nightstand and her head didn't hurt enough to warrant getting the phone and stopping the incessant vibrating. Besides, she was sure that it was her assistant calling, probably about her absence. The phone rang several more times, each one more annoying than the last and after the seventh call in the span of five minutes and the sun's rays finally reaching her face, her usually impeccable patience ran out and she sat up abruptly, scooting off of her side of the bed.

She aggressively grabbed the phone and screamed into the receiver, "what?!"

"Hey Asami," she recognized Mako's voice and instantly regretted yelling, "your secretary called me just now and he's a bit worried since you weren't picking up. Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she mumbled, defeat clear in her tone. All the anger seeped out of her as the pain and numbness took over her once again.

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked gently.

"No. No, I'm okay." She leaned her elbows on her knees and cradled her head. "…It'll be six months next week."

"I know… How about Bo, Opal, and I take you out today? We can go anywhere you want," he offered.

Asami was silent for several seconds before speaking again, "what am I going to do? She's gone and I can't- I don't know- "

"You'll get through this 'Sams."

"…I don't want to. There's only so many times you can get over losing everything. I lost my family three times. Korra was the last straw. It's killing me Mako," she whispered as her voice broke.

"I'm on my way, okay? We'll go out on the town and get your mind off things. You'll be back to normal in no time." She didn't want to go back to normal but what else was there. Mako stayed silent for a moment and then began to speak hesitantly, "…do you ever think she's out there somewhere?"

"I used to."

"And what happened?"

"I woke up to a man in uniform at my doorstep, handing me a letter."

"But they're still not sure. She could be-"

"Stop it! They said there's no chance she's alive. The MIA is just a formality because there was no damn way to know if it was her body. I got her half-melted dog tags in the mail Mako… I'm not talking about this anymore."

"But she could still be al-"

"Just pick me up and take me to a bar. I'll see you later," she said tiredly and hung up. Her head throbbed and pounded, and her chest ached. She harshly pulled the curtains closed and laid back down, bringing Korra's pillow to her chest and curling around it, and resumed staring at the wall, pretending that Korra's scent was still in the pillows case and begging for her hope to go away, to let her shattered heart rest.

* * *

Their night out ended early when Bolin and Opal cut Asami off at the bar. She was teetering on the edge of being plastered and Bolin ended up half carrying her to their car. It was not a good look for her, and she could tell, even through her state of haze, that her friends were disappointed. They held quiet conversation as they drove to her place to drop her off, while she leaned against Bolin's shoulder as the two of them sat in the back seat. Although she was mostly out of it she could still make out some of what was said, and it made her feel much worse than she already felt. They talked about Korra, how Mako refused to give up hope and still thought she was alive, how much they were missing her, and especially how Bolin was afraid that Asami would slip back into her catatonic state that plagued her for nearly a month after a soldier came to speak with her about her loss. She felt heavy tears slide down her cheeks, and buried her face in Bolin's neck as she silently cried.

When they got to her apartment Opal volunteered to stay and look after her for the night while Mako and Bolin ended up crashing on the couches in the living room. It didn't matter much to the engineer what they did though, or who stayed with her this time, and as always her thoughts drifted to the blue eyes that she longed to see just one more time. As Opal helped her get to her bed and took her shoes off, Asami crawled over to Korra's side and clutched the pillow to her face, longing to feel strong dark arms hold her. Instead thin ones wrapped around her as Opal tried to comfort Asami. She let Opal hug her, thinking that she might as well let one of them feel better about themselves. As she lay in Korra's spot she felt her eyes droop and her thoughts grew hazy as sleep enveloped her and the nightmares took over.

She didn't know how long she was asleep for when she woke up with a scream, and felt someone jolt next to her. The drowsiness from the alcohol, and disorientation from the nightmare left her confused and for a split second she thought it was Korra by her side. Her heart broke all over again as Opal's words of encouragement flowed over her and she let herself collapse back into the sheets.

* * *

The six month mark came and went, and although it was one of the longest and hardest nights of her life, soon enough Asami was able to feel more like herself once again. She went to work every day and stayed there till darkness settled in the streets, she called Korra's parents several times a week, like she had done for the past six months, to talk and make sure they were okay, she distracted herself in her garage. The most important thing was that she didn't have free time to dwell on anything for too long.

Her days began to take shape of the routine she created after the initial wave of loss and grief passed her, and although she was dead inside, she went on, working hard and doing her best to smile for her friends. She knew that she could do it, she could live without Korra, hell, she _was_ living without her. But it hurt her so much. She just hoped that it would get better eventually.

* * *

It was three weeks after the six months mark that a man in an army uniform walked into her office and with a sense of urgency dropped an envelope on her desk. He told her that he was asked to deliver it to her right away and with a quick goodbye he left without giving her a chance to question him. This felt too much like the day when she received news that Korra's camp was bombed, and that the woman she loved was gone.

She cautiously took the letter, choking down the sheer terror she felt in this moment, and turned it around. On it were two words ' _Open me'_. The handwriting was blocky and small, and it was familiar, oh so familiar. She ripped into the paper carelessly, nearly shredding it as she yanked the postcard out from it. Her hands trembled as she looked at it. On the front was a picture of Harmony Tower, and on the back were scribbled a few simple lines.

' _Hi,_

 _Remember the turtle duck date we had?_

 _It was my favorite._

 _We should go again sometime, don't you think?'_

She was out of her seat and running to the elevator, just barely managing to grab her keys as she passed them on her desk. As the elevator finally made it to the parking garage she sprinted to her car, and within moments she was off.

The drive wasn't long and after a mere fifteen minutes she stood in front of a lake just below the tower, leaving her car recklessly parked half way onto the lawn. She frantically looked around the people walking through the park, petrified at the feeling of hope rising in her chest. Her breathing was heavy and adrenaline rushed through her veins as she kept searching. Her eyes caught a glimpse of tan skin, and her ability to breathe left her.

There she was. Korra, rolling towards her in a wheelchair, a smile on her face and flowers in her lap. Asami's knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground sobbing, her hands at her face, and rocked in her spot as her gaze never left those blues she's been wishing for. Pedestrians around her stopped as they looked on confused as to what was happening, but all Asami could see was her Korra making her way toward her. She tried to move to her, but her legs wouldn't listen so she just cried as Korra approached.

"Hi," Korra said simply when she was barely a foot away. Her face had bruises, one eye slightly swollen, and her legs was gauzed up, with small splotches of blood showing up here and there. Traces of malnourishment showed on her face, and exhaustion was clear in her eyes. She looked beaten and broken, but the tears in her eyes, and the smile she wore showed happiness.

Asami lunged at her, and when those strong, warm arms wrapped around her she cried harder. Her whole body shook, and her hands gripped the back Korra's shirt tightly, and she cried.

"You're here," she choked out.

"I'm here." Asami buried her face deeper into Korra's neck and held her closer.

"Spirits, you're back. You're back, Korra." Asami felt Korra chuckle and warmth filled the empty pit that haunted her for so long.

"I missed you," Korra said simply. It was so mundane, so simple, what Korra said, so Asami laughed through her tears. She laughed and her hands shook as she grabbed hold of Korra's face, avoiding the bruises and just stared into her eyes. "Sorry I've been gone so long. I didn't mean to."

Despair laced her words and Asami tugged her into another embrace. They stayed this way for a long while, trying to come to terms that they were together again.

"These are for you by the way," Korra mumbled and moved away slightly, bringing up the bouquet in between them. She had a small smile on her face and the intensity with which she looked at her nearly made Asami cry from happiness again. "I know they're your favorite so I figured since I was waiting here anyway, you know, might as well get it. Did you get my postcard?" Asami nodded as she marveled at the tan face she's missed so much. "Of course you did. You're here right? Did you like it?"

"Yeah," Asami said, her voice full of happiness even though it was weak, "…When did you get back?"

"Honestly? Last night. I wanted to come to you right away but they had to do a checkup. I'm not exactly in the best shape right now," Korra said with a chuckle.

Asami put the flowers back into Korra's lap and took her face in her hands looking deeply into her eyes. She gently caressed tan skin still trying to take in that Korra was alive and well and safely home. "Where have you been?" Asami asked, as gently as she could even as her voice trembled.

Korra silently looked at Asami, and the engineer could see the fear in her eyes. She tried to speak but resigned to looking in her lap. "The anarchists we were fighting took me," she whispered, "I was there for six months a- and… they wanted information from me. I didn't tell them anything."

"Why not," Asami's voice broke, maybe if she did she would have been home with her instead of out there being broken.

"Come on 'Sami. You'd do the same." Korra's demeanor changed to a teasing, happier one, making Asami reel from the fast change. "Let's not talk about it for now. I just want to enjoy this moment. I missed you so, so much."

Asami wiped the tear streaks on her face, and sniffled. "I thought you died. You were dead and there was nothing I could do and it killed me Korra."

"I'm okay 'Sami." Korra tugged on Asami's collar, bringing her in close, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. " And I'm never leaving you again, that is if you'll have me." Korra reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a little black box. "I bought this before I left, but I figured it would be easier on you if we were just a couple while I was on tour. I guess I made the right choice huh?" Korra opened it up, and a beautiful gem peeked out at Asami. Her gasp was drowned out by Korra, though, as she began to speak faster, as she usually did when she was nervous. It was just so 'Korra' that Asami couldn't hold back the happy tears that brimmed at her eyes.

"I know I've been gone, and a lot has probably changed, but the way I feel about you, it didn't. It anything it grew stronger, it saved me 'Sami. You saved me because all I could think about was how I had to survive because you were waiting for me…" She took a deep breath as she continued, "I actually got this ring during our vacation in Zaofu. They had a lot of green gems, naturally, and this one stood out the most because it's the closest color to your eyes that I have ever seen, and you know how much I love your eyes. The clerk called it sage green or something, but it's still not the exact color because your color is impossible to copy, you know?" Asami smiled as Korra ranted on while her eyes darted around Asami's face, and her hands clutched the open box.

"I figured doing this here was perfect because this was our first date, but I can't exactly go into the turtle duck boats right now, so I did it here. I was just gonna go to your office at first, but I figured this would be a little more special and you deserve everything to be special. And I know I messed up and made you worry but I'm here now, and I won't leave anymore." Korra took a deep breath and finally asked the question Asami had been waiting for, "So I wanted to ask you this for nearly a year now, and I think this is the perfect time. Will you marry me Asami?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes," Asami grinned and kissed Korra over and over again.

"I would get down on one knee but," Korra said with a laugh, and Asami joined in. Korra took the ring out and gently slid it onto the thin finger. I felt great, amazing, perfect. Her warrior came home alive, and they still loved each other so much, and this was the happiest day of her life.

"You giant dork. Can we- can we go home?" Asami still held Korra close, and she dared not let go.

"I would love that. I'll need to call my mom and dad as soon as possible though. I really want to talk to them."

"My phone is in the car," Asami said vaguely gesturing towards it.

"Did you forget how to drive while I was gone," Korra asked with an amused smile as she eyed the car.

"Perfect parking wasn't really on my mind at the time."

"So you parked on the grass?"

"It was the closest spot available," Asami replied with a whine.

"You do realize I need to wheel myself to the car, right?"

"I'll uh, I'll help you get there."

"Through the grass?" Korra asked incredulously as she laughed again.

"I don't think I can let go of you right now." Korra noticed that Asami was still holding her close and hadn't released her the entire encounter.

"I think I can live with that."

 ** _Prompt:_**

 ** _Waterbender_** _ **: Someone returning to their family after they were thought dead**_

 _ **(object) postcard 1**_

 _ **(color) sage green 1**_

 _ **(AU) No bending 3**_

 _ **Word count ~2800**_


	2. Round 2

_**Prompt: Rook**_ _ **\- Can move any number of spaces in a straight line.**_ _ **Task**_ _ **: Write about a person who thinks in straight lines and not laterally.**_

 **(character) Opal**

 **(AU) different element bending - must be a bender who's element is known**

 **(dialogue) "You can't rush these things"**

 **Include your element in your fic. It does not have to be bent but the element must be plot-relevant**

 **Word count: 1324**

Bolin sat on the dusty ground, trying his best not to, yet again, beg Opal to make a move. The sun shone brightly, the shade they sat in only slightly shielding them both, and a light breeze moved through the air and around them. After eight minutes of sitting still and only complaining twice, his resolve broke and he let out a groan.

"Come on Opal! What's taking so long? This is pai sho, it's supposed to be fast paced and exciting! You pay like Asami," he said with a pout. His fingers played with a frayed strand on his shirt, and his foot tapped the ground impatiently.

His girlfriend looked up from the board and smiled at him adoringly. She calmly took a sip from her glass of water, and slowly put it down again, enjoying Bolin's impatience a little too much. "You can't rush these things Bo. And Asami has the right idea. This is a game of strategy, you can't be stubborn with this."

"Why do you all say that? Yes, Asami beat me like a billion times, but she doesn't count! I always beat Mako, and Shady Shin lost to me all the time when I was still his friend."

"And do they play like you do? Fast and straight to the point?" Opal said in amusement as Bolin blushed heavily.

"…Maybe. Are we talking about the same thing here, because I'm talking about pai sho Opal," he said her name pointedly while the girl across from him laughed. "But this isn't fun! How is this supposed to be fun?! We've been sitting here for like an hour and only made like ten moves," he said in a grumble, finally ripping the piece of lint from his shirt and tossing it away.

"Okay, fine." She looked over the board one more time and moved a tile forward. "Happy now Nuktuk?"

"Yes, yes I am Miss Beifong." One of his tiles was already in a new spot by the time the sentence was done. He sat smugly, staring Opal down while she sat there looking back at him incredulously.

"Really Bolin? You're not even going to think about it?"

"Think about what? I've been waiting your entire turn to move this piece."

"You literally just made me win." His eyes grew wide as he scanned the board trying to find how exactly where Opal's winning move was. After a few moments his confusion increased since there were no pieces that could take the Lotus tile from Opal's side.

"I don't get it," he said dumbly.

"I'll win in the next eight moves because you moved that exact tile." Loud laughter resonated through the room as Bolin's bellowing voice filled every corner, startling Opal. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked back at Opal as he tried to calm his lungs from lack of air.

"Oh Opal, oh my sweet, innocent little flower petal. How could you possibly know what will happen eight whole turns later?"

Opal narrowed her eyes at him and pushed his shoulder reprimandingly yet gently. "Don't make fun of me, I'll kick your ass."

"No, seriously though, how do you know? I mean I get knowing a move or two ahead. That's how I play. But eight? And you even know you might win then? Like how do you figure out which move I'm going to make?" he asked curiously, with childlike wonder.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but in return, you must promise me to try my way afterwards."

The glee in his eyes shone bright as he excitedly flailed his arms. "Yes! Okay, I'm listening!"

He sat forward in his spot, and excitedly eyed Opal as she began explaining. "Okay, you know how when you were a pro-bender, you had certain strategies and plays for different opponents?" He nodded eagerly. "Well it's the same here. I know that you don't plan ahead, you just play in a straight forward fashion. That lets me use a lot of different plays without you figuring them out because you're too focused on what your next move will be and not what I'll do. Most pai sho players know the basic ways of combining tiles to create a really good offense. For example, if I use the dragon tile and move it here, and then bring the white lily over, then no matter where you put your piece, if it's next to them I'll be able to take it from you."

"Well I know that one, but by the time I set it up, you always manage to already be away from it," he said in exasperation.

"Bolin, honey, everyone and their mother can see what you're trying to do before you even start. Your moves are too obvious. You know how you couldn't tell why I'm going to win soon? It's because I'm setting up my final play. In seven turns it will be set up, and on the eighths the lotus will be captured by me because I would have effectively cut you off at every corner and be free to get to it whenever I feel like."

"Oh…but-but how do you know?"

"It's just experience really. I always played with my dad and at first I copied his strategies but then after a while I started to try my own."

"But what if I make a move that messes everything up for you?"

Opal sat still for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain it to him. "I got it!" she exclaimed. She moved her wrist and the water from her glass rose up in a tendril. "Okay try to stop the stream from getting to you." She let it flow over the floor and watched as Bolin raised little barriers from little mounds of dirt block Opal's advance. Every time the stream reached an obstacle, the water floated around it. Bolin, his frustration becoming obvious, tried making wider blockades, and then he tried making many in succession, but the stream kept flowing around them. Just as it was about to reach him, instead of raising yet another little barrier, he made the earth sink and the water poured down into the miniscule moat.

"Yes!" he shouted and threw his arms in the air pumping his fists and simulating a crowd's roar.

"That was great Bo! See the water moved around and adapted to the obstacles, and only stopped when you managed to find the correct way to beat it. If this was fire then your blockades would have worked and the trenches wouldn't. It's all about knowing your opponent and finding the most effective way to outsmart them. So if you make a move that hinders me, I'll have to try and adapt to it, and even use it to my advantage if I can. Now move back the tile you just played and then really think about your next move."

"Okay." Bolin sat there for a few seconds contemplating his next move. He looked up at Opal who was looking at him lovingly, and an idea hit him. He leaned over the board, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips, and watched as her eyes drifted closed in content and she let out a sigh as he moved back to his spot. She slowly opened her eyes, as a grinning Bolin stared back at her mischievously, and looked down at the board. Everything looked the same, except for one empty spot where the lotus piece used to be. She whipped her head back to Bolin who flipped the missing tile once in the air and caught it before showing the piece to her.

"Hey! That's cheating," she exclaimed while giggling.

His grin softened to one of adoration and he looked deep in her eyes while tracing the intricate design with the pads of his fingers. "What?! I used the knowledge of my opponent to my advantage like you told me to."


	3. Round 3

**Blue** \- trust, peace, sadness, **cold**

 **White** \- **pure** , innocent, perfect, complete

 **Black** \- **darkness** , evil, mysterious, alone

(location) Spirit World

(genre) tragedy

Word Count: 853

The battle against Vaatu raged on, as the dark skies boomed with sounds of the explosions surrounding the avatar and her enemy. Korra punched element after element at her uncle, trying to keep him away from the evil spirit. She could feel every muscle in her body strain from the battle, every cut stung, and every bruise throbbed. Her legs were shaky and she could feel her heartbeat pounding away in her chest and head. Everything was moving too fast, yet at the same time this felt like the longest day of her life. Everything about her felt conflicted with Vaatu's presence washing his influence into everything around him. The spirit world felt heavy, completely different from the way it did during her earlier visit which gave her a feeling of weightlessness and peace even in her dire travels to find herself and change the spirits back to their light selves. The atmosphere was dense, the air humid and oxidized, and the razor sharp rocks surrounding them completed adding to the feeling of bleakness and desperation that Korra was feeling inside.

She came so close to ending the battle before it began, all she had to do was close the portal a few seconds earlier, just a few seconds. And she failed yet again in putting Vaatu back into his prison. If only Unalaq didn't get through the portal. Where were Mako and Bolin? They were supposed to hold him off. Were they hurt?

She shot several more fire blasts at her uncle, effectively preventing them from fusing. The fight was taking more from her than she thought she was capable off, but she was managing to keep them away from each other somehow. She just managed to trap her uncle in an earth prison when she saw Vaatu turn abruptly. He moved at incredible speeds towards one of the portals and Korra scrambled to follow him, ignoring her uncle's anguished screams. She would not let Vaatu leave the spirit world if it was the last thing she did.

The first thing she saw was the dark spirit rush down instead of through the beam of light, the second was her cousins facing the brothers trapped in ice right in front of the portal. She watched helplessly as Vaatu dived down to them, and heard Mako's scream of agony as the spirit tore through him and they fused.

"NO!" no, no, no. No, Mako would be okay, she would get Vaatu and put him back into his prison, and then she would take her team and the four of them would go celebrate their victory. She wouldn't let this happen. But she did, she did let it happen and now Mako was in danger and she didn't know what to do.

Mako's body broke from the icy restraints and his hand touched the portal, an inhuman shriek escaped his mouth and when his eyes opened, Vaatu's red shone instead of Mako's warm amber. A shockwave threw everyone back from him and Korra felt Raava's anger flow through her.

 _Korra, save him!_ Raava said from within her.

"How?" she shouted despirately.

 _Pull Vaatu out of him. We can't let him get away with this._

"Help me," Korra told her as she moved towards her corrupted friend with newfound resolve.

 _Always._

She threw herself at Mako, and he retaliated. Their hands clasped each other's, struggling to gain the upper hand. The four elements began to surround them, and Korra could feel that she only had control over half of them, the other belonging to the creature before her. He still looked like Mako, and she could see the turmoil in his features. The firebender was fighting back against Vaatu, she was sure of it.

"Raava now!" Korra's eyes shone a blinding white, matching Vaatu's dark with her light. She felt Raava extend herself and pull at the darkness in Mako. She felt Vaatu struggle against her and Raava, but Mako's restraint and strength of will was just enough to rip the spirit from him. She saw Mako collapse to the ground, but her concentration was on the two tangled spirits fighting in front of her.

 _Korra, we must get him to the tree. He's too strong!_

Korra felt their grasp on him weaken with every moment as he thrashed and pulled violently, desperately. "It's too far!" And with that, she knew what had to be done. It was their only hope, the only chance to win this battle. She let herself pull Raava back, and with her Vaatu followed.

She ignored Raava's desperate calls to stop this, focusing instead on trapping Vaatu within herself. Suddenly the heaviness around her became too much. She collapsed to her knees as the heavenly light of the avatar state made space for the new darkness in her. One eye shone white and the other red. Half of Vaatu's mark appeared on her torso, the other half clearly belonging to Raava. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and the last thing she saw was the lights of the portal as she felt herself slip into complete icy darkness.


	4. Round 4

**Sci-Fi**

 **(character) Combustion Man**

 **(word) bar**

 **(location) The Si Wong Desert**

 **Word count: 1688**

The desert suns shone unto the dark cloth of the tarp covering the couple making their way through the dunes, and the sand sank and shifted underneath every heavy step of the desert mooselions carrying them through the blistering, hot sands. Korra took the flask at her side, struggling to untangle it from the saddle in irritation, and chugged from it hastily.

"I think we're close," Asami said as she lowered the binoculars and hooked the makeshift mask back over her face to keep the dust and sun's rays out. "The trail is getting stronger. We should catch up to them soon."

"Next time we're getting a job that doesn't make us cross the damn Si Wong Desert," Korra grumbled as she tossed the water over to Asami, and fixed her hood that fell back as she drank.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! Besides, you can at least keep cool with your bending, I have to sweat it out like the rest of us non-force users. How about after this, we take a vacation, if you want I mean."

"Yeah, to someplace nice and cold, with no sand whatsoever. Seriously, why are we even helping the stupid White Lotus, don't they have countless Jedi at their disposal? And who even wants to study under them?! All I know is that I hated it. The Jedi code is stupid, I will have relationships if I want to and they can't tell me otherwise."

"Korra, babe, calm down. They are paying a shitload for this suicide mission, and probably think that we won't be around to collect."

At this Korra looked worriedly at her partner and girlfriend and gnawed at her lip nervously. "You have to promise me you'll be careful."

"Korra-"

"No. I'm serious 'Sami. These people, they're dangerous. They were literally raised as mercenaries from the moment they were born. They combust things with their freaking minds, and even I can't do that. If Zaheer hired them that means the Siths are planning something big soon, and if it's as bad as Amon's rebellion on Coruscant or Unalaq's siege on Hoth, I don't want you anywhere near them."

"It's our job Korra," Asami said softly. "You think I don't hate it every time you have to go and deal with psychos and tyrants? At least now you're free from the Jedi Order. Look this'll be quick. We go in, take out the target, and go on our merry way to the nearest bank."

Korra nodded warily, getting lost in thought as they kept moving. After a while, Asami checked the binoculars once again and waved her hand off handedly to gain Korra's attention. "I see the oasis. They should be there."

"Let's go."

Korra's demeanor changed from annoyance of the heat and a cluttered mind to a scary calm, a sort of calm one tends to cultivate before a battle. Her frame gained tension unlike the one plaguing her from the uncomfortable saddle, coiled to strike at any moment, her mindset changed to one of instinct and focus, and her hand went to her hip, grasping the casing of her lightsaber. The metal felt smooth under her hand, and the trigger, while worn, was sturdy and reassuring under her thumb. She's had this sword for three years now, crafted for her by the very same girl who saved her from a life of servitude to the Order and with whom she spent the best years of her life, and it had saved her on more than one occasion. The symbol of a new beginning had a white crystal in it, a weapon unlike any other, and the hilt was lighter than most, giving Korra an advantage over her frequent opponents.

The oasis grew bigger as they approached, and right away Korra could tell that the fight would be a dangerous one, all her built up battle persona vanishing quickly in the state of worry. The town looked empty, only a couple people meandering around the few booths that were open in the town square. The out-of-place glacier in the middle of the square radiated coldness, and a few stray dune boars rested around its base, absorbing the coolness. The buildings were close together and many alleyways surrounded them as they walked toward the cantina. The dangerous corners set Korra on edge. Her attention was focused on Asami, every single cell in her body ready to jump into action at first sight of trouble to protect her woman, and she knew that this made her vulnerable. She kept looking at her out of the corner of her eye as their mooselions navigated through the sandy roads, trying to get back to her calm mindset.

Eventually they reached the cantina of the town. Asami jumped off her mooselion and dusted herself off nonchalantly, and Korra followed her lead as they walked towards the entrance emanating a muffled, lively song. They walked inside, and right away the atmosphere seemed to change. The place was strangely full and all faces turned towards them, a few weary gazes lingering on Korra's hip where her weapon hung, although the musicians continued to play as if this was a regular occurrence for a jedi and a stranger to walk into their establishment.

Korra, not wanting to linger here any longer than they needed to, walked to the bar and looked the bartender over with a careful eye. "We're looking for someone. Tall man, eye tattoo on his forehead, cybernetic arm and leg, really hard to miss."

"Not my business to share," he said pointedly.

Korra saw Asami roll her eyes and pass a few credits over the counter. The bartender pocketed the money and pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the more secluded rooms near the back. They were curtained off and uneasiness seeped into her every pore at the fact. She heard the man say something about them being four rooms down and she was off. She lowered her hood as she walked and upholstered her saber holding it tightly in her grip. She heard Asami slip her gauntlet on and heard the low hum it emitted moments after. Several locals, having sensed the danger, began making their way out of the bar, staying out of the bounty hunters' way while Korra zeroed in on the ratty, dusty, brown curtain separating her and the target.

"We go in quick. Don't give him a chance to react."

Asami took out her blaster, and flexed her gloved hand, as Korra turned on her weapon, the hum of the laser being drowned out by the lively music still playing. Korra took a deep breath and yanked open the cloth. Both she and Asami jumped into the enclosed space, only to be met with empty rugs and couches. A few seconds too late she heard the metallic clink of a metal limb stomping behind them and the next thing she felt was a searing heat at her back. Airbending Asami to the side, she dove out the way as a focused explosion rang out just in front of them blasting the wall to shreds.

Adrenaline kicked in and she lashed out at the man with all the force she could muster, slashing her lightsaber expertly, although the mercenary dodged her swings. She heard a few blasts shoot out from where she knew Asami would be, but the man blocked it with his metal limb. While he was still able to effectively dodge both their attacks, Korra swiftly backed off and in his confusion to her retreat, bent a small pebble right to the middle of his forehead. He doubled over as a few weak shockwaves radiated off his tattoo and he groaned in pain. Korra put her sword over his head and just as it was about to cut through the mercenary's neck a blinding pain shot through her back. She faintly heard Asami screech her name as she flew away from the force of the blow and crashed into the bar.

Staggering out of her stupor, she regained her balance and ignoring the burn and stretch of her raw, singed back turned in time to see Zaheer's right hand sith, Pli, walk through the hole in the cantina, brandishing her dual lightsabers and light smoke rising from the Tattoo in the center of her head, matching the one on combustion man. She watched in horror as Pli shot a blast with her mind in Asami's direction. The blast missed by a hair's width but the shockwave pushed Asami away roughly. Not waiting a moment longer Korra jumped towards the tall woman. Their weapons connected in a heated clash, and Korra tried her best to ignore the pain in her back, sure that the cloth of her tunic fused to the charred skin. Their swings were wild and powerful and within minutes of their brawl the bar was riddled with burned slashes and the smell of singed metal.

Off to the side Korra saw Asami fight the recovered combustion man and while she knew she should focus on the woman in front of her, she couldn't help but occasionally send a glance Asami's way. She managed to steal a moment from the fighting and sent a powerful jet of fire in the man's direction, distracting him enough to give Asami a clean shot. A blast connected with the side of his head and Korra watched him teeter lifelessly towards the ground. She turned her attention back in time to block one of Pli's swings, but her second sword already passed through her legs.

Korra toppled, screaming out in pain, and the agony in her back added to the shock of Pli's crippling blow. Her vision blurred and she felt the edges of her vision darken as she began blacking out. She silently watched as Pli turned her attention to Asami and prepared to shoot a blast from her third eye. Just as the blast began to spark from her skin, a blaster shot met the center of the beam and an explosion rocked the cantina. The ceiling began collapsing, and Korra's consciousness finally slipped away.


	5. Round 5

**Prompt: Aladdin**

 **(Word) Magic**

 **(Character) Iroh II (-Irah II since this is genderbend)**

 **(AU) Genderbend**

 **Word count: 1065**

The great hall of the palace was filled with guests from all four kingdoms, laughing and dancing and socializing with each other. Korren sat on his throne, just off to the left of his father's, and while his eyes drifted over the crowds, his mind was elsewhere. Piercing amber eyes invaded his thoughts, and a dopey smile took over his face as he recalled his encounter with the mysterious girl who became his best friend over the years.

His revere was broken when the hall quieted. His father stood and began to make an announcement, the loud booming voice of King Senn echoing throughout the open space. Korro was only half listening, but when the words 'engagement' and 'treaty between the two kingdoms' was uttered, his attention snapped back to what the king was saying.

"And as the next generation of royalty unite, so will out kingdoms prosper. The unison of Prince Korro and Princess Irah will change the course of history and lead us into a new age of prosperity."

Korro sat dumbstruck, gawking at his father, and watched as the guests of honor, the royal family of the Fire Kingdom, approached the thrones.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," a young lady, not much older than the prince himself, offered her hand to him, which he warily took. "I'm princess Irah II. It's very nice to meet you."

The slamming of the great, heavy door startled the white furred animal as her master stomped into the lavish room. Korro paced around the tiled, marble floors angrily as Naga followed his movements curiously with her head, her ears perked up as the great beast panted with her tongue lolling out. The prince suddenly turned and kicked the bedpost in irritation, leaving an indent in the polished wood.

"How could they just decide that this is okay? I'm not a prize or a bargaining chip! Why would they even consider this without talking to me first!" He paced some more and then collapsed onto his back next to his pet in defeat. "You get it don't you girl?" he asked the polar bear dog, "I don't want to marry the fire princess, no matter how much everyone wishes it."

His thoughts drifted to the girl he met in the market on one of the occasions that he snuck out of the palace, and just the thought of her amber eyes left a bittersweet feeling in his chest. After that fated meeting, the prince took any chance he could to sneak away to meet up with the beautiful girl, going on adventures throughout the city, discovering new things, stealing small kisses. What if he would never see her again? "How do they expect me to rule one day if they treat me like a child? I can't even go into my future kingdom's streets without people fearing that the world will burst into flames and collapse on itself. And marriage?! I am not ready to be married and if I was it wouldn't be to Irah." He absentmindedly began to pet the soft fur as Naga listened intently to his ranting. "Remember the girl I always tell you about? Well I'm gonna see her again. Tomorrow I'll sneak out and it'll be great and I'll be happy at least for a little while longer. Mom and dad can just deal with Princess Irah themselves for a day."

He stood up his plan putting him at ease somewhat, and sluggishly walked over to his bed, falling face first into the pillows and promptly drifting off to sleep.

The sounds of Naga's growling woke the young prince, instantly building up his guard as he launched for the dagger near his bed. He was on his feet in seconds, ready to fight, but the silhouette by the balcony made him lower the weapon almost instantly.

"Well you certainly know how to make a girl feel welcomed," the figure said grumpily.

"What are you doing here?" the prince asked the girl incredulously.

"I've heard about your little wedding plans and figured we have one last adventure before you tie the knot."

"Maka, I didn't know about that, I promise. I don't want to get married to her."

"It's okay, not like you were ever gonna be with a street rat right?"

"Maka-"

"It's fine Korro, I promise. Let just…let's enjoy tonight. I actually have a surprise for you."

"You do?" he asked sadly, wearily. The thoughts of whether he should keep stringing the girl along nagged at him, but he pushed them back. He wanted to be with Maka, not some random princess.

"Yeah. You'll never believe what I found." She eagerly grabbed his hand and led him out to the balcony, and over to the railing. She climbed up onto it, much to his surprise, and before he could react she stepped over the edge.

"Maka!" Korro leaned over the banister desperately, dread seeping into every pore of his being, but before he could do much more, warm lips clashed with his. Long arms wrapped around his neck and his thumping heart began to beat to a different emotion other than the terror that gripped him moments ago.

He broke their embrace and looked around Maka's frame to see that she was standing on a- a carpet? "How are you doing that?!" he exclaimed.

Maka giggled, and gave him another swift kiss before whispering against his mouth, "I took a little field trip to a desert."

Although he was still confused, he let it go for now and focused his attention on the familiar lips of the girl that showed and gave him more freedom than he ever had.

"How about I take you on a ride on my magic carpet?"

"Keep it in your pants pretty girl."

"Oh my, prince. You should get you mind out of the gutter, since I was just suggesting a nice trip to show you that a whole new world is waiting for you out there."

"Stop teasing me, I liked you better when you were grumpy and mean to me."

"Just take my hand," Maka said as she offered it to him.

He turned back once to look at his room, deciding to forget his troubles for the night, took a deep breath, and let his fingers grasp the slender ones waiting for him before jumping over the marble barrier.


End file.
